


Bigsby the Matchmaking Cat

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: Even owes his future love life with a grumpy kitten-man to a grumpy actual-cat.Skam Fic Week Day 3: alternative first meeting





	Bigsby the Matchmaking Cat

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://catbreedswithpictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/10844017_1537714199805151_1948837402_n.jpg) is what I imagine Bigsby to look like.

Even loved volunteering at the animal shelter, don’t get him wrong, and while it was great being surrounded by so much cuteness all the time, it wasn’t typically that exciting. 

That all changed, however, when the most stunning man Even had ever seen just casually walked into the shelter (and Even’s heart) one day like it was no big deal to upend Even’s whole life like that. Seriously, the guy looked like the statue of David come to life. 

Unfortunately, Even had just finished cleaning out the dog stalls and he still smelled of poop. He couldn’t meet his future husband like that, so he ducked back into the hall he’d just come from and creeped around the corner like a total loser as Mutasim greeted the love of Even’s life. 

He couldn’t make out anything they said, but Mutta pointed the guy toward the cat section. He nodded before hunching in on himself as he quickly made his way over to peruse the available cats. 

Even had to get back to work, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get those adorable blond curls tucked under a red snapback out of his head.

* * *

The guy, Isak, came back once a week for four months, and the only progress Even had made in wooing him was learning his name from the other staff members. Suffice it to say, things were moving at a glacial pace.

He didn’t want to bug him, since Even had incredible powers of perception and he noticed the way Isak tended to look a little drawn whenever he stopped by. Even wanted so badly to go and hug him or something, he just looked so sad in his oversized hoodies. But at least he managed to smile a little more whenever he hung out with Bigsby.

Bigsby was one of their older cats, a total brat that sadly had been in the shelter for quite some time, and after a few weeks of visiting him, Even was sure that Isak would adopt the fluffy monster. But nope, Isak just came and sat and talked to Bigsby. 

Eventually, Yousef got Bigsby out of his cage for Isak so they could play once they’d warmed up to each other. It was actually quite the sight; Bigsby wasn’t usually one for playing. He preferred swatting and hissing or being completely indifferent, but with Isak he perked up a little and one time even curled up in Isak’s lap and fell asleep. 

It took a while, but Even also noticed that the more Isak came to hang out with Bigsby, the happier they both seemed. Bigsby didn’t scratch quite as much, or hiss every time anyone walked by him. 

The tired lines tugging at Isak’s face slowly let up, and Even knew it probably wasn’t entirely due to his visits to the shelter, but he liked to think it was helping a little. 

All that time, Even managed to avoid actually meeting Isak because—okay he didn’t have a good reason. He was nervous, okay? What are you even supposed to say to your soulmate when you haven’t actually met them and it’s pretty likely that you’ll blurt out something humiliating about how cute his nose is? 

So Even kept his distance and hoped that someday, somehow he’d figure out how to approach the grumpy kitten man. 

Turns out, he didn’t have to figure it out, the universe must’ve gotten bored with his pining and decided to get involved.

* * *

It was a totally random occurrence, but the flu had wiped out most of their volunteers and some of the staff members, which meant Even was left manning the front desk while the few staffers that were able to work scrambled to do everything else. 

Of course, that’s when Isak decided to walk in, not on his usual Tuesday afternoon, but on a Saturday morning. 

Even’s eyes widened in panic for a moment, he looked around helplessly, knowing there was no way out of it this time. He just had to try and play it cool and at the very least leave no impression on Isak at all.

Isak walked up to the desk and stopped short. He blinked at Even a few times before shaking himself, “Uh, hi.”

“Hi.”

“Are you new here?”

“Oh, uh, no. I usually work in the back. Did you want to see Bigsby?”

Isak frowned, quirking his eyebrow, “Yes, how did you know that?”

For fuck’s sake Even. Just tell the guy you’ve basically been stalking him the past few months why don’t you. Brilliant.

“I um—you just look like you’d like to see him. I guess,” Even tried to keep his wince internal but he wasn’t sure he succeeded.

Luckily, Isak didn’t look too weirded out, he just chuckled and scratched his head. 

He’d gotten a hair cut, it looked really, really good. 

Ugh, focus Even, you’re blowing it.

“Okay, is it cool if I go back?”

“Sure, I’m Even by the way. Just in case you need help or anything. I’ll be here.”

Isak nodded, clearly amused by Even’s painful awkwardness, “Cool, nice to meet you Even.”

Even watched him walk away and tried to figure out how hard it’d be to get transferred to a different shelter. It would definitely put a kink in his plan to get Isak to fall in love with him, but he might have better luck in that department if he wasn’t allowed to actually talk to Isak ever again. 

“Um, Even?” Isak’s distressed voice interrupted his thoughts.

He rushed over to where Isak was standing in front of Bigsby’s cage. Isak turned when he heard Even approach and the distraught look on his face broke Even’s heart.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s not in his cage. Did—did someone else adopt him?” Isak’s voice cracked.

Even looked and, sure enough, Bigsby was not in his cage, but he suddenly remembered the commotion just before Isak had arrived as Vilde, one of the staffers, had taken Bigsby to get a bath.

“No, no, no he’s just getting a bath. Sorry, I forgot about that. He should be done any minute though and then you can see him.”

Isak instantly deflated, his shoulders drooping in relief, as he blinked back the tears that had started to gather. 

“Okay, good. Sorry for freaking out,” Isak ducked his head, embarrassed, “I just, I actually came in today to adopt him.”

Even’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Really?”

“Yes, really. Why is that so surprising?” Isak was frowning again, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Well, he’s just got a bit of a reputation around here as being, well, unpleasant. But I know he likes you, so that’s really great. I’m sure he’d love to go home with you.” Kind of like Even would love to go home with Isak, but that was looking less and less likely.

“Yeah, I’ve been saving up to be able to finally do it, and now I’ve got a job and things in my life sorted out enough that I think it’s a good time. I even got one of those cat tree things that he could climb on or sleep in and I got this fucking pretentious fancy cat food that I hope he likes because it cost a fortune. And, uh, anyway. Yeah,” Isak’s ears turned pink, meaning he probably hadn’t meant to say so much. 

Even found it fucking endearing.

“Well, let’s go get the paperwork started and by the time we’re done I bet Bigsby will be done with his bath,” Even said as he led them back toward the front desk. 

They filled out all the paperwork, Even went through the new pet owner spiel, and Isak had paid for everything just in time for a newly fluffed and fresh-smelling, but pissed off looking, Bigsby to be carried around the corner. 

“Ah there he is! The man of the hour,” Even said as Vilde placed Bigsby on the counter. 

“I’m not getting paid nearly enough for what we both just went through,” Vilde huffed, blowing her hair out of her face where it had fallen from her ponytail.

“What’s that,” Isak said with a deadpan stare, looking at the glittery, pink bow nestled on top of Bigsby’s head.

“It’s a bow. He looks cute with it, doesn’t he?” Vilde asked.

“No,” Isak scoffed.

Vilde frowned, “You don’t have to be so rude. What’s the problem? Think boy cats can’t wear cute bows?”

Even looked between them nervously as they stared each other down.

Finally, Isak rolled his eyes and said, “No, whatever, it’s fine.” 

Vilde nodded, happy with her victory, and bounced away. 

Tamping down on his grin, Even helped Isak get Bigsby situated in his car. He was desperately trying to figure out how to ask Isak out before he drove away, out of Even’s life forever, but Isak beat him to it.

“So, uh, I’ve never had a pet before. I think I’ll do okay, but since you work at a shelter you probably know a little more than I do. So it’s probably a good idea if you come and like, check up on him sometime, right?”

Honestly, how was Even ever supposed to refuse those imploring green eyes and that hopeful look? 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’m sure you’ll be a great cat dad, but it couldn’t hurt.”

“Right, um do you have your phone?”

“Oh, yeah, here,” Even dug around in his jacket and handed Isak his phone.

Isak typed for a moment before his own phone pinged in his pocket, “Great, now we’ve got each other’s numbers. How does Tuesday sound? I’m usually free in the afternoons, especially now that I won’t have to come here to see Bigsby.”

Even smiled, “Tuesday sounds good.”

A bashful smile spread across Isak’s face, “Awesome, I’ll text you the directions.”

“Okay.”

“Okay. Bye,” Isak got in his car and waved one last time before driving off.

Even laughed and headed back inside, planning to go buy Bigsby the most epic cat toy ever to thank him for helping Even get a date with the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.smilexdarling.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
